


缚-正一

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-正一

　在走出门之前被以各种各种的道具细密束缚身体，对于艾默里克来说已经是习以为常的事情了——但与其说他可以戴着这一身东西谈笑风生，不如说若是没了这份束缚，他连自行出门的力气都无法从这具媚药入骨的身体之中榨取出来。  
　　艾默里克思考至此，不由的重重叹了口气，这会窗外的天空还是一片灰蒙，时间早的很，恋人在一边睡的正香，但无法忽视的情热却已经从下身的两个空虚的肉洞蔓延到全身，他的两条腿不由自主的相互绞紧，在过去的这段时间被调教的丰厚又敏感的两片肉唇互相摩擦着企图缓解一点那份麻痒，但这只能解除表层的一点，不能解决问题反而让更深的地方，体内甬道的肉壁痒的更甚，更加渴望着被什么东西——任何东西都行——插入填满。  
　　但现在他除了让光滑的大腿内侧胡乱摩擦之外什么都做不到。艾默里克的一只脚踝与两只手腕在睡前都被扣上了柔软的皮质环扣，上头连接着的皮带分别连接在了床尾与床头，那些皮绳的长度并不算短，但也绝没有足以让他可以抚慰自己的长度，不要说碰触下方的两个肉穴，就连新近被开发的乳头也无法触碰，艾默里克闭上眼睛试图忍耐到早上正常的起床时间，但这着实有些强人所难了，仅仅在手脚上做了些许束缚全然无法对他体内那庞大的欲望野兽作任何压制，没过多久艾默里克就感觉到下身已经被自己分泌出的淫液整个沾湿了，翻滚之间偶尔透进来的气流吹过臀瓣带来一阵冰凉，更别说当抚过两个饥渴的穴口时带来的巨大刺激——艾默里克终究还是呜咽出声了，他小声的呼唤起身边人的名字，向对方求助以脱离目前的困境。  
　　“起这么早？”  
　　阿道夫的声音里带着尚未完全清醒的慵懒，精灵掀了被子翻了个身压到艾默里克身上去，指尖插入他两腿之间的缝隙，摸到了一手滑腻的液体，精灵从喉咙深处发出生闷笑，反手扣住唯一未被束缚的那只大腿向一边拉开，随后比起主人已经率先精神起来的肉棒便对准前方的雌穴长驱直入，艾默里克扬起脖颈发出一声压抑着的尖叫，前方被整个填满的满足感与后方的空虚混杂在一起，几乎让他直接达到高潮——艾默里克前方的男性生殖器官挺立着，圆润龟头上马眼大张着露出内里鲜红的皮肉，却没有一丝一毫的液体涌出，以至于柱体才刚刚被握住，他便呜咽着摇起头来，无法宣泄的欲望堆积在体内，一丝一毫的刺激都是在雪上加霜——何况光不住的抠挖着那个徒劳张开着的细小肉洞，像是想要确认这个自己亲手堵住的孔洞之中是否真的无法吐出什么液体，直到艾默里克蓝宝石一样的眸子蓄满了泪水，红润的唇瓣微张着求饶，才放过那根可怜的肉棒，转而向下捻住阴蒂把玩。  
　　金发的精灵俯下身去亲吻艾默里克的嘴角，舌尖描绘过整个轮廓，又撬开唇齿进入乱搅，将那些呜咽呻吟全部堵了回去，同时腰身用力，一下又一下的撞击在雌穴深处的敏感处上，这般猛烈的进攻即便在过去的这一个月内也着实少有，不过几下就彻底撞碎了艾默里克剩下的一点理智，让他在自己身下挣扎着扭动着臀部，不知道是要逃离还是迎合对自己的侵犯，若非阿道夫颇有先见之明的堵住了他的嘴，现下怕是要叫的整个子爵府的人都听见——阿道夫并没有怎么控制自己，在简单粗暴的百十下抽插之后便顶在最深处射了出来，艾默里克几乎在同时绷紧了全身达到高潮，雌穴深处喷涌出大量透明的液体，在阿道夫抽身出来之后仍断断续续的流出，润湿了身下的一片床单。  
　　“看看你——这下该怎么解释呢？成年数十载的艾默里克大人昨夜不慎尿床吗？”  
　　阿道夫从床上下来收拾好了自己，转过头去解开艾默里克手脚上的束缚把人整个抱起来放到一边的扶手椅上，稍微恢复了些许的议长阁下被他说的脸颊发烫，扭过头去不愿回答——精灵也不过是想看他这幅模样，而非真的要他拿出解决方案，这一点艾默里克早就知晓的透彻，于是干脆沉默以对——阿道夫见他不上当，便只好耸了下肩膀作罢，他的指尖聚集起风属性的以太刮向床铺，在短短几个星秒之后便将那一块痕迹吹的干干净净。  
　　“起这么早……艾默里克议会长也是那种出远门前一天晚上兴奋的不行的人吗？放心——我已经备好了马车和节目，您只要享受就可以了。”  
　　精灵再次把艾默里克抱起来穿过隐藏在书架背后的暗道前往地下室，他的声音轻快而愉悦，而艾默里克已经懒得去想那下面隐藏着什么坏主意了。  
　　“……随你。”  
　　  
　　若是时光倒退回几个星时之前，艾默里克决计不会再轻描淡写的说出“随你”这种任人宰割的话语来。  
　　但现下他被锁链拉成一个大字，只能任由阿道夫在他身上戴上各种各样的装饰——脖颈上是一只雕刻精美的金环，大小刚刚紧贴着皮肤，带来一定的压力却并不影响呼吸，其上坠着无数细碎的金链，或长或短的扫在锁骨窝上，带起一阵又一阵的痒来，锁骨正中一根长链垂下来分成两股，其上带着的小夹子夹住两只乳尖，又向下垂直坠到腹部，紧窄的腰身上亦带了条精致的腰链，上头垂下的流苏堪堪遮到大腿根部，其中几条颇长的环绕在大腿上，又向上蜿蜒到两腿之间消失不见。  
　　但令艾默里克难受的并非是它们——在被流苏遮挡的私密部位，末端带着铃铛的细棍被插入到肉棒内部，只余一点尾端与铃铛一并留在外面，尾端上连接着的两条细链另一头是精致的环扣，扣在左右两个肉球上，将本就无法起到原本作用的肉棒看管的更加严密。而正中的雌穴之中更是被填入了一只颇大的镂空铃铛，将入口的一点位置撑的满涨，然而更深处的部位却无从抚慰，铃铛表层连接着一只精致的锁环，扣在阴蒂上，让穴肉的每一次不由自主的收缩都带动着拉扯这个全身最敏感的部位，刺激的雌穴深处不断涌出淫液，淅淅沥沥如同失禁般淌了满腿，雌穴被如此对待，后穴却空落落的没有丝毫被照顾的迹象，从早上起就未被满足的肉洞饥渴的收缩着想要被填满，肠液不如前方分泌的多，但也把穴肉润的晶亮一片，从腰间垂下来的流苏时不时便有一两根被夹入臀缝，冰凉而粗糙的质感贴和着穴口，勾出更深的喘息和呻吟。  
　　“怎么这么淫荡呢，艾默里克？等下出了门，你若是控制不住叫出声来可怎么办啊？”  
　　阿道夫抚摸过艾默里克水润的唇瓣，指尖探入撬开唇齿，随后一只柔软的橡胶制品便探了进来，缓缓的插入到艾默里克的喉咙深处，将他的所有声音的堵在了内里，只在喉口留下一只扁平的底座，若不张开嘴来仔细查看，便丝毫看不出有什么不对，精灵俯下身去解了艾默里克脚腕上的锁链，为他将鞋袜一一穿好，才又解了手上的，半揽着他向门口走过去。  
　　只迈出一步，艾默里克便顿在了原地——雌穴之中那只铃铛外层起伏的雕刻纹路随着动作细细碾过柔嫩内壁带起的快感不提，身形晃动之间清脆的铃声响在寂静的地下室之中，像是在刻意强调着他在自个身体里头放了些什么东西，艾默里克摇着头向后退缩，试图拒绝走出地下室的大门，却抵不过阿道夫的力气，依旧被带去了隔壁的房间。  
　　那是间直接连接着外层平台的屋子，算得上是私人的停机——停鸟坪，屋子正中一只红白相间的大陆行鸟安静的站在台阶下方，看起来不过是个普通的不行的旅行开端——如果忽略陆行鸟身上那只可疑的特制鸟鞍的话。  
　　但对于艾默里克来说显然并不能忽略——阿道夫将他的两腿分开跨到陆行鸟身上去，指尖拨开沾连在臀缝上的流苏，让内里空无一物的后穴穴口顶上鸟鞍上的那只粗大的假阳具上，空虚的肉穴接触到足以填满自己的东西，便不顾主人的意愿贪婪的随着精灵下沉的动作将那只过分硕大的物体整个吞吃进去——艾默里克甚至有种内脏都要被顶穿的错觉，他的双腿被欲望夺走了大多数力气，全然无法支撑着自己逃离，只能顺从的被踏钉在了陆行鸟背上，阿道夫拉起鸟鞍上的皮带将艾默里克的大腿根与膝盖一并固定住，又将他的双手在背后以细皮带一一束缚起来，手肘与手腕捆在一起，又向上以颇短的链条与脖颈上的金环相连，迫使他挺起胸膛将胸前的两粒艳红的乳尖凸显出来供人把玩。  
　　“您现下的这幅模样，真像即将要出嫁的蛮族公主啊。”  
　　阿道夫向后退了两步欣赏自己的杰作——灿金色的细链在小麦色的肌肤上反射光芒，胸前两粒乳尖在乳夹的作用下挺立在胸膛上，像是两颗等待着被采摘的红宝石，修长的大腿被固定在黑色鸟鞍上，时不时抽动着挣扎几下，两腿间的东西被流苏与马鞍遮挡住了大半，但隐约露出的水痕比起完全露出更具有淫靡的气息——更加美妙的自然是那双漂亮的蓝眼睛含着谴责目光的瞪视，因着情欲弥漫的水雾而显得威严不足，更像是调情或是撒娇——精灵翻身上鸟，抖开身上披着的厚重斗篷将艾默里克整个包进怀里，遮去了所有淫靡装饰只露出两只靴子的人看起来不过是个普普通通的旅行者。阿道夫两手环过艾默里克赤裸的身体握住缰绳，驱赶着胯下的陆行鸟起飞到空中，向着目的地飞去。  
　　“因为时间比较仓促，所以我们大概要在鸟上待上十二个星时才能赶上船。”  
　　此次名义上作为保镖护送着艾默里克前往东方的光之战士嘴上说的正经，斗篷下的手却捻住了一只乳尖把玩起来。  
　　“不玩一点花样的话，您可挺不过这么久的时间——艾默里克大人。”  
　　随着陆行鸟上下的颠簸而被后穴中的巨大阳具小幅度操弄着的艾默里克着实没有力气反驳，雌穴之中的铃铛压在鸟鞍上，来回研磨着敏感的肉唇与穴肉，而他已经没法去管空气之中隐约回荡着的铃声了。  
　　“除去需要处理公务的一个白天，我们还有很长时间可以玩呢。”


End file.
